A specific type of sleeve-type package is well known for securing together a plurality of individual containers such as dessert containers or the like. This package comprises a tubular generally rectangular sleeve and the individual containers include a sealed top and a body portion extending downwardly therefrom, the cross section of which body portion is less that of the top. These packages comprise an upper and a lower row of containers, which rows may contain two, three or more individual containers. The upper row of containers is located totally within the sleeve with the tops of these containers secured through suitable openings near the top of the rectangular sleeve. The tops of the lower containers are secured within the sleeve, one beneath each container of an upper row, while a lower smaller body portion thereof extends outwardly through a cutout in the bottom of the sleeve.
One disadvantage of packages of this type is that it is necessary for the consumer to separately provide an eating utensil such as a spoon or the like for use with each container. While this presents no great disadvantage when the containers are opened and consumed within the home, it does create an inconvenience when the containers are taken for use outside of the home, such as at work, at school, at a picnic or the like.
Many types of packages have been devised which include spoons as a portion thereof. Such are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,294, 2,509,616, 2,843,259, 3,458,107 and 4,339,033. However, none of the arrangements shown therein are particularly suitable for use with a sleeve-type package of the type described.
Thus, a need exists for an improvement which will overcome the above-described disadvantages.